1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to exercise equipment, and in particular to an exercise apparatus that can be worn by an individual user to exercise.
2. State of the Art
Exercise has long been touted as a means for keeping oneself not only physically fit but mentally and emotionally fit as well. Exercise is a broad term that encompasses such activities as recreational sports, running, cross-training, weightlifting, dance, yoga, and martial arts, just to name a few. However, just because exercise comes in a variety of forms that are widely available does not mean that exercise is commonly undertaken.
There are many reasons why exercise is not a more commonplace activity in our everyday lives. One reason might be the amount of effort required to not only get started but the additional effort required to maintain an exercising routine. To get started with an exercise routine, it often requires the appropriate clothing, gear, or equipment. For some, a gym membership that provides the membership holder access to the latest and greatest equipment is the only way to exercise. However, many do not have access to a gym or wish to pay the membership fees. Not to mention, even after a membership is purchased, the effort it takes to get to the gym many times precludes membership holders from actually using the membership. In addition, many believe that, without the proper gear, the effort they put into exercising will not produce the desired result. As a result, they simply do not start.
Another reason why exercise is not a more commonplace activity is that exercising takes time. It takes time to plan our exercise routine, prepare to exercise, and then actually exercise. This time requirement regularly conflicts with our general lack of spare time. In fact, it is the absence of time that often precludes us from having the opportunity to exercise. For example, the demands of a career often consume the extra hours in our day that we might otherwise be able to dedicate to exercising. Likewise, responsibilities to our families, friends, and social contacts consume our available spare time that we might be able to dedicate to exercising. Indeed, the demands on our time are plentiful and they routinely take precedence over and extinguish the time needed to exercise.
Another reason why exercise is not a more commonplace activity is that many persons simply do not know how to exercise. Without knowing how to exercise, a person will likely never start. And, even if they do start, exercising without knowing how to do so will likely result in limited results, which will discourage those persons from sustained exercise.
In view of the above, there is a need in the physical fitness industry for an exercise apparatus that deals with the problems described above. The exercise apparatus described herein addresses these problems.